


Bunny

by Thebalterbunii



Series: Bug’s One shots / drabbles ( Bottom hajime ) [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Hinata Hajime, F/M, Femdom, Mommy Kink, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, this is a mess, top Koizumi mahiru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebalterbunii/pseuds/Thebalterbunii
Summary: This is just a really short thing I wanted to do with dom! Mahiru and sub! Hajime .
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Koizumi Mahiru
Series: Bug’s One shots / drabbles ( Bottom hajime ) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169786
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably really bad -

Mahiru chuckles above at the brunette as he groans into the soft pillow, trying to stifle the noises he was making. The red haired girl brings her lubed finger to his puckering hole, clenching around nothing. 

“You look so pretty like this .” She spoke in a soft voice, teasing him as her focus was on the camera she held in her hands . Hajime didn’t exactly mind that he was getting this much attention, even though he usually would . he just wanted to come. After an hour of her edging and teasing the brunette, he didn’t know if he could take anymore. 

Mahiru really made a mess of him, tears falling down his flushed cheeks, hair a mess from having it pulled so many times from when Hajime tried to rub himself against the sheets. Even now, Hajime’s body tingled at the slightest touch to his hair . His body trembled from being denied of his orgasm so many times, his cock leaking underneath him. 

Mahiru suddenly pushed one slim finger into Him , making the smaller boy gasp out in shock - he was caught off guard. His body immediately rut into the bed , causing mahiru to groan and take her finger out to slap his swollen hole. “Fuck, no- please-” 

Glaring down at her bunny , only shame plastered on her face. “Hinata , what did I tell you?”

The brunette whines, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes again . “I’m sorry.. I know I’m not supposed to move ...”

The red haired girl looks down at Hajime , an unknown emotion in her eyes . Mahiru hums, as if she was thinking of what to say.

Hajime stares up with big doe like eyes , tears pooling in them and sliding down his flushed cheeks as his lower lip trembled . He looked so needy like this . His red lips part, s deep wrecked whine coming from the brunette. God he looked wrecked . Mahiru sighed , shaking her head as she continued to look down at him . “ alright . Don’t expect this again bunny . ”

Hajime felt as if he was on cloud nine as he feels a finger circle around his ripen hole. “But you’re not allowed to come unless permission is given , understand?” He whimpered a bit but didnt complain as he replied with a quick nod  
Of his head . The red haired girl quickly swatted his ass, not satisfied with his reply. “Do you understand?”

Hajime stutters a bunch a slurred words, his body jolting as his eyes widened . “Y-yes , please, please, please, I understand mommy, I’m sorry, fuck..” with all of her focus now on her partner , she leaned down and kissed the freckles on his hips. 

“That’s a good boy.”

Hajime’s lover grasped a hand on his hip, steadily pushing her finger in. The brunette was softly panting, he needed so much more. He went to speak , bruised lips opening only for mahiru to simply hush him and keep moving and angling her fingers , searching for that special spot inside of him . 

After a few pokes and prods inside the brunette , hajimes back arched so nicely as he cried out , letting out a obnoxious moan. 

There it was .

“You think you’re ready for another finger ?” Mahiru spoke, now thrusting her finger direct at that bundle of nerves inside of him . With shaking legs, Hajime gave the best answer he could when it felt like his throat was refusing to cooperate . He nodded as he buried his face into the pillows underneath him . His love took out her fingers, causing him to squirm and groan underneath her. Mahiru shushes him with a hand rubbing his waist , telling him that he hadn’t done anything wrong and that he was still gettting what he wanted . Coxing a large amount of lube on both of her fingers, she slid them back inside Hajime, kissing along his backside.

“ f- fuck , ” Hajime felt a slight sting at the stretch but along with the pleasure, it was hardly anything. His Hips would slightly jerk up each time his prostrate was hit , eyes rolling back as the brunettes back arched at an unbelievable angle, looking somewhat painful. 

Mahiru hums, satisfied at her work. “Such a good boy , I’m so proud of you.” 

The praise went straight to her lovers leaking cock , Hajime moaning at the praise - At how good his girlfriend is making him feel. A few more strokes and the brunette felt himself getting close. He cries out, drool coming from his bruised and bleeding, red lips. 

“M - mahiru , I’m close - Please, please I’m gonna come-”

The red haired girl glared and spanked Hajime with her unoccupied hand. “That’s not how I’m addressed , nor is that how you ask for things , is it ? ” 

With a soft whimper, Hajime hurriedly shakes his head. “Aah no ma’am, I’m—“ she shoves Fingers a bit deeper in her boyfriend, drawing circles around his prostate. Hajime shudders and starts to sob and let out nonsensical words. “I’m s-orry mommy , please, I wanna come so bad, I n-need you - ” He sobbed , breaking down with each word . 

Mahiru hums in content and reaches below to touch the brunettes hard cock in her fist, jerking him off at the same speed her fingers were fucking him. He gasped as his body wracked with trembles and sobs , shaky moans coming from those swollen red bruised lips . Mahiru pulled the fist away , moving them up and holding a strong grip on his lower back , forcing him to sit still ( for the most part ) as she sped up her fingers . He could do nothing but whine and beg with chants of “ mommy mommy mommy mommy - fuck , please - “ as he buried his face deep into the pillow in front of him .

“You can come now Hajime.”

At that, Hajime saw all white and felt as if he’d pass out, finally being able to release after an hour or more , He’d lost track at this point - His body spasmed , shaking as he clawed at the sheets and sobbed , a look of ecstasy plastered on his face , cheeks flushed and eyes red from crying so much . He felt at peace once again, even with mahiru moving her hand back to gently stroke his hyper sensitive cock , milking him of anything and everything he had to offer . 

The red haired woman grabbed a damp towel from the nightstand and cleaned him up , laying near the top of the bed and bringing the smaller boy to lay in her arms . With a gentle kiss to his forehead, she moves sweaty bangs out of the trembling boys eyes. She tilted his head back some , grabbing a cold water bottle from the nightstand and pouring some into his mouth little by little while praising the boy and telling him how good he was , assuring him that none of the degrading terms she used were equal to how she felt about him . “ you were so good for me , I’m so proud of you . I wasn’t too rough was I ? Is there anything you need ? ”

He shook his head with a soft and content smile as he leaned up and kissed her cheek . “ no , you were perfect , And I don’t need anything . B - but - uh - “ his face flushed as he pointed down at mahiru’s crotch questioningly . 

She laughed a little , shaking her head . “ no , I didn’t . Wanna help ? “ his face flushed brighter as he nodded , moving back slightly on still trembling legs . 

“ good boy . “

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos if you enjoyed , and comment anything you’d like ! :))


End file.
